1-A Groupchat 2: Electric Boogaloo
by RRanger0896
Summary: 1-A re-opens the old groupchat...10 years later. (Be warned: Lots of NSFW jokes)
1. Banned In The Bible Belt

**Hero Usernames (As of now)**

**Deku**\- Izuku Midoriya

**Nitro** \- Katsuki Bakugo

**Ingenium**\- Tenya Iida

**Pinky** \- Mina Ashido

**Earphone Jack** \- Kyoka Jiro

**Chargebolt **\- Denki Kaminari

**Froppy** \- Tsuyu Asui

**Tentacole**\- Mezo Shoji

**Celsius** \- Shoto Todoroki

**Invisible Girl** \- Toru Hagakure

**Cellophane** \- Hanta Sero

**Red Riot** \- Eijiro Kirishima

**Can't Stop Twinkling** \- Yuga Aoyama

**Tailman** \- Mashirao Ojiro

**Creati** \- Momo Yaoyorozu

**Uravity** \- Ochaco Uraraka

**Anima** \- Koji Koda

**Sugarman** \- Rikido Sato

**Tsukuyomi** \- Fumikage Tokoyami

**MindJacker **\- Hitoshi Shinso

**Lemillion **\- Mirio Togata

**AirBurst **\- Nejire Hado

**MeiDay Parade **\- Mei Hatsume

5:00 pm on a Saturday

**BANNED FROM THE BIBLE BELT**

**Deku: **I forgot about this.

**Nitro: **Oh God no.

**MindJacker: **After 5 years of Inactivity

**Pinky: **IT'S BACK!

**Pinky: **So...Jiro? How's life married to Midori.

**Earphone Jack: **It's good. Eri's in her first year at UA and Tosh and Hisashi are going to preschool.

**Uravity: **And how's that going?

**Earphone Jack: **Well all the other parents at the preschool hate Izzy for reasons unknown but they act civil with the twins.

**Ingenium: **Midoriya! What did you do to cause all the parents to hate you so much?

**Deku: **You remember the incident me and Shinso got into in Alabama during the first concert we did with Kaminari playing guitar while I did the vocals?

**Nitro: **See what happens when you don't take my advice? Now all the parents hate you for simulating anal sex with eyebags on stage.

**Creati: **WAIT, WHAT?

**Chargebolt: **I forgot about that. They even got a strap on that shot lube out of the tip to make it look real.

**Ingenium: **Have you no shame?

**Deku: **I do have shame. Unlike Mineta I didn't actually penetrate him and I used a fake cock.

**Chargebolt: **Might be too soon to mention him.

**Deku: **It's been way more than half a day. We can joke about it now. Besides he knew the risks of participating in gay porn in Vegas without using protection. He died of aids. Just like Houdini.

**Earphone Jack: **Half a day?

**Deku: **For a normal person it's three days.

**Invisible Girl: **That's just wrong.

**Froppy: **More wrong than that time Hatsume tricked Midoriya into wearing that off-brand Iron Man armor.

**Deku: **I didn't have a choice in the manner.

**Red Riot: **What about the time it happened two years ago?

**Deku: **I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS?

**Red Riot: **Got to back the wife on this one.

**Pinky: **I forgot all about that.

**Invisible Girl: **When did that start up again?

**Froppy: **Remember that Christmas party?

**Deku: **The one that was all sixes and sevens.

**Pinky: **?

**Earphone Jack: **The insane one.

**Deku: **Hatsume got us all so drunk.

**Froppy: **Yeah we woke up in the same bed, which I think was Yaoyorozu's.

**Deku: **Cause she was all like tea kettle.

**Red Riot: **After that we just sort of clicked.

**Froppy: **And we've been married for three years now.

**Deku: **And then she sat on a turtle.

**Earphone Jack: **I remember walking into the laundry room the next morning and seeing Izzy sleeping on top of the shelf we kept the laundry detergent while cuddling a pineapple. We didn't even have a pineapple in the kitchen.

**Deku: **I'm still trying to figure out how that happened and where it came from. It's been 10 years next month.

**Uravity: **So the bands still together?

**Nitro: **Now under the name The Pro Heroes.

**MindJacker: **We still can't perform in the bible belt.

**Deku: **Cause of the strap-on incident.

**Earphone Jack: **Still gets used frequently though.

**Deku: **KYOKA JIRO-MIDORIYA DON'T TELL THEM THAT.

**Earphone Jack: **Relax Izzy. We're all 25 now and we have two three year old boys now. I think they can take hearing about our sex life.

**Deku: **Does it have to be so specific though?

**Pinky: **So that's what you two are into.

**Pinky:** *sighs* Kinky…

**Earphone Jack: **It helps keep him from trying to assert dominance over me.

**Nitro: **I guess Deku's now like the American taxpayer.

**Red Riot: **How?

**Nitro: **He gets fucked up the ass.

**Deku: **And who's the last person you fucked?

**Nitro: **…

**Deku: **Exactly

**Tsukuyomi: **What a mad bouquet of darkness.

**Authors Note: Chapter 1 of the ten years later version of 1-A Groupchat. I couldn't get this out of my head since I announced it. I'm still doing the reference thing from 1-A Groupchat in this one also. Told you the jokes were more NSFW.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	2. Uni Kitty

**Hero Usernames (As of now)**

**Deku**\- Izuku Midoriya

**Nitro** \- Katsuki Bakugo

**Ingenium**\- Tenya Iida

**Pinky** \- Mina Ashido

**Earphone Jack** \- Kyoka Jiro

**Chargebolt **\- Denki Kaminari

**Froppy** \- Tsuyu Asui

**Tentacole**\- Mezo Shoji

**Celsius** \- Shoto Todoroki

**Invisible Girl** \- Toru Hagakure

**Cellophane** \- Hanta Sero

**Red Riot** \- Eijiro Kirishima

**Can't Stop Twinkling** \- Yuga Aoyama

**Tailman** \- Mashirao Ojiro

**Creati** \- Momo Yaoyorozu

**Uravity** \- Ochaco Uraraka

**Anima** \- Koji Koda

**Sugarman** \- Rikido Sato

**Tsukuyomi** \- Fumikage Tokoyami

**MindJacker **\- Hitoshi Shinso

**Lemillion **\- Mirio Togata

**AirBurst **\- Nejire Hado

**MeiDay Parade **\- Mei Hatsume

7:00 pm on a Monday

**BANNED FROM THE BIBLE BELT**

**Earphone Jack: **Well, Izzy just might have broke the camel's back at the preschool.

**Creati: **Oh God, what did he do.

**Deku: **In my defense I was just minding my own business.

**Nitro: **BULLSHIT!

**Deku: **I WAS!

**Nitro: **And what happened while you were "Minding your own business"?

**Deku: **Ok I was at the parent teacher night and one of the parents, who is a lawyer for a big oil corporation, said my kids would grow up to be messed up because and I quote, " You don't have a REAL job" So I told them "I DO have a real job, and unlike you, what I do makes a difference." And he took offense to that and tried to say stuff like "I'm a lawyer and my bank account is swole, all you do is beat up purse snatchers and people who probably don't deserve it cause you have mental problems." So I punched him in the dick.

**Ingenium: **Sounds like that guy was the one at fault.

**Uravity: **They shouldn't have gone after your kids.

**Red Riot: **Who even does that?

**Froppy: **Was it some guy wearing a suit with crocs?

**Deku: **It was...How did you know?

**Froppy: **He's a john. He tried to pay me to do a niche sex act involving my tongue.

**Red Riot: **I punched him in the face for that.

**Uravity: **He asked that in front of your husband?

**Froppy: **He did and he did not even hesitate. It was hot.

**Deku: **Guy was an asshole. He deserved what he got.

**Nitro: **And that's why I never let the GF walk around without some sort of protection.

**Pinky: **I forgot you were with that chick from Shiketsu.

**Chargebolt: **The one who Midoriya saw naked during the exam who then beat him to an inch of his life cause he wouldnt look her in the eye when we had that training with the Shiketsu students.

**Nitro: **I almost proposed on the spot after that.

**Deku: **I SAID I WAS SORRY!

**Nitro: **You know how women are. Especially her. In fact

**Nitro **has added **Camie Utsushimi **to the groupchat

**Camie Utsushimi **has changed her username to **Maboromicamie**

**Maboromicamie: **What up fam? And YOU! ** Deku**

**Deku: **What did I do?

**Maboromicamie: **Glad to see I can still scare him like that.

**Nitro: **We talked about this. Don't mess with Deku.

**Earphone Jack: **Never thought Bakugo would be the voice of reason.

**Chargebolt: **Reason is in deep shit.

**Nitro: **Like Earlobes is with her and Deku's sexlife.

**Deku: **THAT'S ONLY ON TUESDAYS.

**Maboromicamie: **…...WTF?

**MeiDay Parade: **Overshare much?

**Deku: **If you'll excuse me, I need to jump off of a building right about now.

**Earphone Jack: **Don't be like that. If you don't like it we can always stop.

**Uravity: **Does this seem like something that should be in a private setting?

**Deku: **It's not that I don't like it. I just don't like the jokes about it.

**Pinky: **You should know this by now ** Nitro**.

**Chargebolt: **We don't kinkshame each other Bakugo.

**Maboromicamie: **Don't worry. I'll make sure he learns his lesson. BTW congrats on getting engaged you two.

**Pinky: **Thanks. Denki also thanks you.

**Nitro: **Why the fuck couldn't he say it?

**Pinky: **He just short-circuited his phone.

**Deku: **Better than my "altercation" with Endevor.

**Celsius: **He did deserve it.

**Deku: **It was worth breaking my left hand.

**MindJacker: **Shame Recovery Girl refuses to heal you if it wasn't a villain attack.

**Ingenium: **How's the healing going?

**Deku: **I still can't make a fist and I have to learn to play guitar lefty now so...Could be worse.

**Cellophane: **At least you can still jerk off.

**Deku: **Dude. I'm married. When your married you don't need to do it as much.

**Earphone Jack: **As much?

**Deku: **You really gonna go there? I've seen your search history.

**Earphone Jack: **And I remember your phone connecting to the car's bluetooth.

**Deku: **Damn you Tesla.

**Froppy: **Anyone know how to stop this?

**Nitro: **Hang on.

**Nitro **has added** Eri Midoriya **to the groupchat.

**Deku: **KACHAN YOU BITCH!

**Earphone Jack: **Not cool.

**Eri Midoriya **has changed her username to **Uni-Kitty**

**Uni-Kitty:** Why don't you want me on here?

**Uni-Kitty: **Nevermind,I just read through this and you are all sick. Especially you ** Deku **and ** Earphone Jack**.

**Deku: **We can explain.

**Earphone Jack: **When two people like your father and me…

**Uni-Kitty: **Please don't.

**Uravity: **I agree with Eri on this one.

**Uni-Kitty: **Thanks Aunt Chaco.

**Uravity: **Your welcome

**Authors Notes: Chapter 1 Answers: Everyone's username is their cannon revealed hero names. The sex act is kind of obvious. The strap-on incident during a concert was from a Rammstein concert in the bible belt. The parents at the preschool hating Izuku is from Dave Chapelle's stand up. Everything Izuku says about the christmas party is from Austin Powers: Goldmember. The pineapple incident is from How I Met Your Mother.**

**BTW Eri's username is taken from one of my other fics, The Deku With The Mouth.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	3. Blackmail and Parties

**Hero Usernames (As of now)**

**Deku**\- Izuku Midoriya

**Nitro** \- Katsuki Bakugo

**Ingenium**\- Tenya Iida

**Pinky** \- Mina Ashido

**Earphone Jack** \- Kyoka Jiro

**Chargebolt **\- Denki Kaminari

**Froppy** \- Tsuyu Asui

**Tentacole**\- Mezo Shoji

**Celsius** \- Shoto Todoroki

**Invisible Girl** \- Toru Hagakure

**Cellophane** \- Hanta Sero

**Red Riot** \- Eijiro Kirishima

**Can't Stop Twinkling** \- Yuga Aoyama

**Tailman** \- Mashirao Ojiro

**Creati** \- Momo Yaoyorozu

**Uravity** \- Ochaco Uraraka

**Anima** \- Koji Koda

**Sugarman** \- Rikido Sato

**Tsukuyomi** \- Fumikage Tokoyami

**MindJacker **\- Hitoshi Shinso

**Lemillion **\- Mirio Togata

**AirBurst **\- Nejire Hado

**Maboromicamie** \- Camie Utsushimi

**Support Usernames**

**MeiDay Parade **\- Mei Hatsume

**Civilian Usernames**

**Uni-Kitty** \- Eri Midoriya

8:00 pm on a Friday

**BANNED FROM THE BIBLE BELT**

**Chargebolt: **So what did I miss when my phone broke?

**Uni-Kitty: **UNCLE DENKI

**Chargebolt: **Eri, what are you doing on this?

**Uni-Kitty: **Uncle Kachan added me to stop all of mom and dad's awkward conversations.

**Chargebolt: **Did it work?

**Uni-Kitty: **More or less

**Deku: **You know this is not a private chat right?

**Earphone Jack: **BTW that guy you punched is trying to press charges. He can't cause apparently there were no witnesses to the assault.

**Deku: **Apparently the other parents hate this guy more than they hate me.

**Earphone Jack: **WOW ...Just Wow!

**Deku: **Bastard even came up to me and tried to blackmail me.

**Nitro: **How?

**Deku: **Apparently he had a picture of me doing cocaine.

**Uravity: **Doesn't everyone have one though?

**Deku: **I've done cocaine off of pictures of me doing cocaine.

**Nitro: **And this is the guy beating me in the hero ranks.

**Deku: **Don't knock the hustle.

**Earphone Jack: **Besides, he's only done it like twice.

**Ingenium: **Twice is to much!

**Deku: **Lighten up ** Ingenium**

**Pinky: **Seriously. Lighten up dude.

**Deku: **Besides that was in back in high school.

**Lemillion: **Oh right. That party after the work studies program ended.

**AirBurst: **Didn't one of you need to get your stomach pumped afterwards?

**MindJacker: **Bakugo, Midoriya, Todoroki and Kirishima.

**MeiDay Parade: **Kaminari lit himself on fire IN A MOTHERFUCKING SWIMMING POOL!

**Earphone Jack: **HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGE THAT?

**MeiDay Parade: **I have a PHD in rocket science and I don't even know how he did it.

**Froppy: **Kind of like that time Midoriya lost a fight with that mailbox.

**Uni-Kitty: **What?

**Deku: **I was drunk.

**Uni-Kitty: **Of course you were.

**Deku: **Drinking is fun. You should see your mom drunk. Funniest thing ever.

**Earphone Jack: **Yu gonna go there? Eri, You should see Izzy when he's smashed. Funniest thing ever. Total nudist unfortunately.

**Deku: **Not even gonna deny this one. I did give everyone a memorable christmas party, shame I can't remember it.

**Celsius: **You got drunk, striped down, painted your junk green and called it a venom spewing snake.

**Deku: **Sounds like something I'd do. Way to go me.

**Uravity: **You then proceed to try to drive to get food. Thank God we handed you a paper plate and had you sit on a rolling chair that we pushed you around in.

**Uni-Kitty: **You actually did that?

**Chargebolt: **It was an interesting night.

**Nitro: **Night of firsts.

**Creati: **First time watching Midoriya get drunk.

**Celsius: **First time setting a car on fire. Again, sorry about the Rape Van Midoriya.

**Deku: **S'ok Todoroki.

**Earphone Jack: **First time driving a burning car.

**Deku: **Can't believe you tried that.

**Earphone Jack: **I regret nothing.

**Red Riot: **Better than when Midoriya got kicked out of Tijuana.

**Invisible Girl: **I'm really interested in this story.

**Deku: **Same. Especially since I've never been to Mexico before.

**Red Riot: **You weren't on the Tijuana trip?

**Deku: **No I was getting my appendix taken out that week.

**Earphone Jack: **It's true. He even started hallucinating when it got close to bursting.

**Deku: **It was terrifying.

**Creati: **Who got kicked out of Tijuana?

**MindJacker: **It was me. Apparently using your quirk to influence a Tijuana Scaffold Match in your favor is something they don't look to kindly on.

**Uni-Kitty: **I can see that.

**Authors Note: Chapter 2 awnsers: More jokes about a certian sex act. The line "Reason is in deepshit" is from an old show called Code Monkeys, Eri's username is from my Deadpool AU, The Deku With The Mouth.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	4. Gunshots and Raising Kids

**There is an announcement following this chapter.**

**And now for your regularly scheduled groupchat.**

**Hero Usernames (As of now)**

**Deku**\- Izuku Midoriya

**Nitro** \- Katsuki Bakugo

**Ingenium**\- Tenya Iida

**Pinky** \- Mina Ashido

**Earphone Jack** \- Kyoka Jiro

**Chargebolt **\- Denki Kaminari

**Froppy** \- Tsuyu Asui

**Tentacole**\- Mezo Shoji

**Celsius** \- Shoto Todoroki

**Invisible Girl** \- Toru Hagakure

**Cellophane** \- Hanta Sero

**Red Riot** \- Eijiro Kirishima

**Can't Stop Twinkling** \- Yuga Aoyama

**Tailman** \- Mashirao Ojiro

**Creati** \- Momo Yaoyorozu

**Uravity** \- Ochaco Uraraka

**Anima** \- Koji Koda

**Sugarman** \- Rikido Sato

**Tsukuyomi** \- Fumikage Tokoyami

**MindJacker **\- Hitoshi Shinso

**Lemillion **\- Mirio Togata

**AirBurst **\- Nejire Hado

**Maboromicamie** \- Camie Utsushimi

**Support Usernames**

**MeiDay Parade **\- Mei Hatsume

**Civilian Usernames**

**Uni-Kitty** \- Eri Midoriya

7:00 pm on a Tuesday

**Deku: **And that is why I can't eat shrimp anymore.

**Pinky: **So you got shrimp at a bad chinese resturant and now just the smell of shrimp is enough to get you extremely sick?

**Earphone Jack: **It's like Pavlov's experiments gone bad. Seriously, last time he even said "God damn you Pavlov" before sprinting to the bathroom.

**MindJacker: **Bet that was interesting to see.

**Earphone Jack: **I could hear that music that plays in sports movies when it gets into the slow motion segments in my head while watching him run.

**Ingenium: **I hope you at least offer to take him to the hospital when this happens.

**Deku: **It doesn't happen anymore. Besides, if I go to the hospital for eating bad seafood they're going to recognise me from the gunshot incident.

**Chargebolt: **I hate you Midoriya.

**Deku: **You had one job. DON'T LET THE KIDS GET ANY WEAPONS. Not my fault Tosh shot you in the balls.

**Red Riot: **Wait. WHAT?

**Deku: **I let him watch the twins when me and Kyo took Eri out for her birthday and when we got back we found Kaminari and Bakugo hiding behind a car with Cami holding Hisashi a safe distance away and Tosh playing with a handgun.

**Nitro: **I remember that. Pikachu tried to reason with her and she threw the gun on the ground and it shot him in the balls.

**Maboromicamie: **BTW nice gluework Midoriya.

**Deku: **Thanks, although that wasn't a pleasant day. The first half was great but having to glue his ball bag together and drive this idiot to the hospital. Not that great.

**Nitro: **Didn't it get infected because you couldn't follow doctor's orders?

**Pinky: **It did.

**Deku: **The doctor told you not to have sex or jerk off for two weeks and he only lasted two days.

**Chargebolt: **Why didn't any of us get in trouble for that?

**Earphone Jack: **Cause Izzy told the doctor it was a firework accident.

**Froppy: **Why am I not surprised?

**Red Riot: **That it was Kaminari who got shot or that Midoriya lied to both the doctors and cops.

**Froppy: **Both.

**Deku: **At least the doctor says you can still have kids.

**Chargebolt: **Who says I want to have kids?

**Pinky: **You did.

**Deku: **Having kids isn't that bad.

**Froppy: **What would you say it's like?

**Deku: **It's like having a dog that slowly learns how to talk.

**Ingenium: **MIDORIYA! I doubt having kids is like that.

**Earphone Jack: **It kind of is. You have to keep your eyes on them at all times, clean up after them, housebreak them and make sure they don't destroy the furniture.

**Creati: **Sounds legit.

**Ingenium: **Yaoyorozu how could you agree with this?

**Creati: **When it comes to anything involving Midoriya, I've learned not to question it, just agree.

**Uravity: **I do the same when it comes to his drinking.

**Deku: **I keep my alcohol level at .014. I'm sober enough to know what I'm doing and drunk enough to really enjoy it.

**Cellophane: **Spoken like a true alcoholic.

**Celsius**: A Functional Alcoholic.

**Invisible Girl: **Great idea for a hero name BTW.

**Nitor: **Deku: The Functional Alcoholic. Sounds more like an Adult Swim cartoon or a South Park joke.

**Deku: **Is it bad that I would watch that?

**Earphone Jack: **Not at all.

**Deku: **Ok.

**Earphone Jack: **Oh and Izzy. It's tuesday.

**Deku:** ….Have mercy. Please.

**Earphone Jack: **No.

**Uni-Kitty: **FYInot a private chat.

**Authors Note: Chapter 3 Answers: Izuku doing cocaine off a picture of him doing cocaine is from Jim Jeffries latest stand up on netflix, painting his junk like a venomous spewing snake is from Code Monkeys, a Tijuana Scaffold Match is when pro wrestlers fight to knock each other off a scaffold.**

**Announcement: I'm planning on doing a sort of Q&A series involving the characters from My Hero Academia. I will put up a prologue for this that will leave some breathing room for questions. This will be similar to Shadow Shinobi57's Q&A Trip series so I plan on making this as juvenile and inappropriate as I can so expect it to be rated M. The first few characters involved will be Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo, Iida, Todoroki and Mineta so I need questions for the first official chapter. The topic will be family history for the first chapter and I will announce the theme for the next chapter at the end of each chapter. Also if anyone wants to appear as a guest who asks questions put in a small description of how you want to be represented in this (I will be putting random jokes with each entrance.) Also feel free to ask me some questions that I will answer in character.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	5. Satan's Porno Collection Pt 2

**Hero Usernames (As of now)**

**Deku**\- Izuku Midoriya

**Nitro** \- Katsuki Bakugo

**Ingenium**\- Tenya Iida

**Pinky** \- Mina Ashido

**Earphone Jack** \- Kyoka Jiro

**Chargebolt **\- Denki Kaminari

**Froppy** \- Tsuyu Asui

**Tentacole**\- Mezo Shoji

**Celsius** \- Shoto Todoroki

**Invisible Girl** \- Toru Hagakure

**Cellophane** \- Hanta Sero

**Red Riot** \- Eijiro Kirishima

**Can't Stop Twinkling** \- Yuga Aoyama

**Tailman** \- Mashirao Ojiro

**Creati** \- Momo Yaoyorozu

**Uravity** \- Ochaco Uraraka

**Anima** \- Koji Koda

**Sugarman** \- Rikido Sato

**Tsukuyomi** \- Fumikage Tokoyami

**MindJacker **\- Hitoshi Shinso

**Lemillion **\- Mirio Togata

**AirBurst **\- Nejire Hado

**Maboromicamie** \- Camie Utsushimi

**Support Usernames**

**MeiDay Parade **\- Mei Hatsume

**Civilian Usernames**

**Uni-Kitty** \- Eri Midoriya

7:00 pm on a Wednesday

**BANNED FROM THE BIBLE BELT**

**Deku: **So apparently Mineta left me a bunch of stuff in his will.

**Invisible Girl: **Oh God, what did he leave you?

**Deku: **Several bottles of that Bad Dragon lube, both clear and opaque.

**Chargebolt: **You mean cum lube?

**Bass Bitch: **There's also several bottles of poppers, several dildos and what looks like several of those leather CD cases.

**Celsius: **One shudders to think what might be in them.

**Deku: **It's his porn collection. Some of these sound fake.

**Red Riot: **What was that thing into?

**Deku: **There's stuff like: Clear and Pleasant Stranger, Midsummer's Night Cream, American Hair Pie, Asspocolypto

**Uravity: **Jesus, what kind of perv was he?

**Bass Bitch: **He's like an eldritch god of perviness.

**Deku: **Ball Street, Bat Dude and Throbbin, Bi-Curious George, Bitanic, Bonfire of the Panties, Cumalot, Deep Space, Doctor Screwlittle, Ejacula, Fill Bill

**Mindjacker: **Didn't think he was into some of that type of stuff.

**Pinky: **Which ones? The Bi stuff or the Trans stuff?

**Mindjacker: **Both.

**Deku: **Genderella, Great Sexpectations, Hump up the Volume, I Cream of Jeannie, I Love Juicy, Little Oral Annie, Nightmare on Dyke Street, No Holes Barred, Operation Desert Stormy, Planet of the Gapes

**Nitro: **Deku, are you sexually starved?

**Bass Bitch: **No, he's just really amused by these pornno titles.

**Maboromicamie: **I kind of want to hear the rest of them.

**Deku: **Politically Erect, Pumpin' Irene, Sex Toy Story, Sleeping Booty, Spankenstien, Star Whores, The Little Orphan Tranny, The Penatrator (I'll Come Again), Throbbin' Hood, Tits a Wonderfull Life, Trannie Get Your Gun, Wally Wanker's Candy Fuctory, and Womb Raider.

**Froopy: **Honestly I expected more.

**Deku: **There's like 15 more CD cases here.

**Bass Bitch: **Might want to keep these where the kids can't get them.

**Uni-Kitty: **That type of porn sounds downright disturbing anyways.

**Cellophane: **Some of those hurt my soul.

**Anima: **Did they have to ruin Doctor Dolittle?

**Deku: **I think Iron Man did that.

**AirBurst: **Jesus Christ.

**Lemilion: **It's like Satan's porno collection.

**Chargebolt **has renamed the groupchat to **Satan's Porno Collection Pt. 2**

**MeiDay Parade: **This whole thing is just disgusting.

**Deku: **Not as bad as the Cincinnati trip.

**Mindjacker: **NEVER MENTION THE CINCINNATI TRIP!

**Nitro: **THAT NEVER HAPPENED!

**Uni-Kitty: **Is that why you have that shoe box labeled Cincinnati in your closet?

**Mindjacker: **YOU PUT THAT IN THE CLOSET?

**Nitro: **YOU WROTE CINCINNATI ON IT!

**Deku: **HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHICH ONE NOT TO LOOK IN?

**Uni-Kitty: **Is it a fetus?

**Bass Bitch: **Trust me on this, but you don't want to know.

**Deku: **Still having those nightmares?

**Bass Bitch: **I still can't believe you did that with them, using those and wearing a copy of Jim Root's mask from the All Hope Is Gone era.

**Deku: **You knew what you were getting into when you started going out with me.

**Bass Bitch: **Keep talking or I'll get the Icy-Hot.

**Deku: **I'll be good.

**Pinky: **Icy-Hot?

**Bass Bitch: **You do not want that stuff on your junk.

**Invisible Girl: **I guess we know whose in charge in that relationship.

**Nitro: **Considering their sex life, I'm not surprised.

**Chargebolt: **Please stop putting those images in my head.

**Uni-Kitty: **I agree with Uncle Denki.

**Authors Note: Chapter 4 answers: Kaminari getting shot in the balls by a two year old is from Trailer Park Boys, as is Izuku's alcohol level and the resulting quote, Izuku's description on having kids is from Scrubs, and of course the running joke about Jiro and Izuku's sex life. TBT I rewatched Clerks and thought it would be funny to have Izuku read out a list of weird and funny porn movie titles. All those movies were real except for one, one was a Simpsons reference**

**As Always**

**Later**


	6. Crossbows and Drugs

**Hero Usernames (As of now)**

**Deku**\- Izuku Midoriya

**Nitro** \- Katsuki Bakugo

**Ingenium**\- Tenya Iida

**Pinky** \- Mina Ashido

**Earphone Jack** \- Kyoka Jiro

**Chargebolt **\- Denki Kaminari

**Froppy** \- Tsuyu Asui

**Tentacole**\- Mezo Shoji

**Celsius** \- Shoto Todoroki

**Invisible Girl** \- Toru Hagakure

**Cellophane** \- Hanta Sero

**Red Riot** \- Eijiro Kirishima

**Can't Stop Twinkling** \- Yuga Aoyama

**Tailman** \- Mashirao Ojiro

**Creati** \- Momo Yaoyorozu

**Uravity** \- Ochaco Uraraka

**Anima** \- Koji Koda

**Sugarman** \- Rikido Sato

**Tsukuyomi** \- Fumikage Tokoyami

**MindJacker **\- Hitoshi Shinso

**Lemillion **\- Mirio Togata

**AirBurst **\- Nejire Hado

**Maboromicamie** \- Camie Utsushimi

**Support Usernames**

**MeiDay Parade **\- Mei Hatsume

**Civilian Usernames**

**Uni-Kitty** \- Eri Midoriya

9:00 pm on a Thusday

**Satan's Porno Collection Pt. 2**

**Nitro: **Still can't believe that happened.

**Deku: **YOU CAN'T BELIEVE IT? MY ASS IS STILL SORE, YOU BASTARD!

**Nitro: **I said I was sorry.

**Deku: **Doesn't make it any better.

**Uravity: **It's weird seeing it in reverse.

**Chargebolt: **Usually it's Jiro who makes his ass sore.

**Pinky: **There's gotta be a good story here.

**Maboromicamie:** ** Nitro **I told you if you were going to do that I would record it for blackmail later.

**Nitro: **Not what happened, but you can still make fun of Deku for what happened.

**Invisible Girl: **This seems like a very good story.

**Celsius: **Go ahead and say it Midoriya. I was there, as was Bakugo. We'll back the facts.

**Deku: **If you must know, a villian with a crossbow shot me.

**Uravity: **What a stupid weapon to use.

**Red Riot: **I know right. It's like, I'm gonna shoot you, but would you kindly wait a minute for me to reload.

**Nitro: **Where exactly were you shot?

**Deku: **I was shot in the upper thigh area on the back of my leg.

**Celsius: **Upper thigh = ass.

**Earphone Jack: **Must have been painful.

**Deku: **Single most painful experience of my life. Breaking my body while fighting Muscular was nothing compared to getting shot with a barbed arrow in the ass.

**Earphone Jack: **So you had to push it through to the other side?

**Nitro: **No, I ended up yanking it out.

**Deku: **I'll sue your ass if I won't be able to sit down properly again.

**Ingenium: **Sounds unpleasant.

**MeiDay Parade: **Not as unpleasant as what I caught my college roommate doing with that 3 pound gummy worm.

**Deku: **I remember you telling me that. I still can't eat gummy worms because of that.

**Froppy: **After what I heard about it, I can understand why.

**Uni-Kitty: **What happened exactly.

**MeiDay Parade: **She was letting her boyfriend eat a giant gummy worm out of a certain orifice while recording it to post it on a certain adult website.

**Earphone Jack: **And like that, no more gummy worms for the kids.

**Chargebolt: **Considering I was friends with Mineta, I have seen much worse.

**Pinky: **Keyword being, was.

**Earphone Jack:** Cause he died of aids.

**Deku: **Not HIV but full blown aids.

**Maboromicamie: **Doctors must have you on that good stuff.

**Deku: **While I was in the hospital they had me on propofol, which is the drug that killed Michael Jackson. Now I see why people get so addicted to those legal drugs. They are so much better than the illegal drugs. No comedown whatsoever. It feels like that post orgasm feeling but extended for several hours.

**Earphone Jack: **Can confirm, the drugs you get in labor are similar.

**Pinky: **I can understand taking drugs during that. I've never had kids and the idea of pushing something the size of a watermelon from my vag sounds painful.

**Chargebolt: **I can't physically have kids so I can't have an opinion on the subject.

**Earphone Jack: **Just to remind you that we had twins, so imagine it back to back.

**Red Riot: **I imagine the second would be easier than the first.

**Deku: **I watched those babies come flying out, than I watched that other thing come flying out and I'm like, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING? And the doctors like, Don't worry about it. And I'm like, Don't worry about it? It's the same size of the babies. I only budgeted for them. Does that go to college?

**Earphone Jack: **And some of my friends said to Izzy that he shouldn't pressure me for sex too soon after having them.

**Deku: **I replied with, too soon? After what I'd seen, I don't think I can have sex again. It does away that feeling. I'm assured.

**Authors Note: Chapter 5 answers: the fake porn title was Doctor Screwlittle, the entire list of porn titles can be found at httpwwwamogcomfunny-porn-titles (Just add the punctuation to the address in the search bar) the cincinnati incident is from Hot-Tub Time Machine, and of course the callback to the first 1-A Groupchat.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	7. 1-A Groupchat (1 Year)

**On July 7 I will be posting the special 1 year anniversary chapter of 1-A Groupchat.**

**Due to this being an amazing accomplishment I want to let the readers choose the major plot points I want to include.**

**On my profile is going to be a new poll for you all to vote on and whichever gets the most votes will take the most importance.**

**However I will be revealing who the UA traitor is (In this story)**

**Here are the poll options**

**Deku decides to go to rehab**

**Deku proposes to Jiro**

**Mineta gets added back to class 1-A for some unexplained and unshown reason**

**Kaminari wins award for smallest penis on the internet**

**Bakugo tries heroine**

**I finally ad All-Might to the chat**

**I add all the teachers to the chat**

**Kaminari and Kirishima try to buy something off Craigslist and accidentally interrupt a mid afternoon orgy**

**All of the above**

**One of those is a fake troll option.**

**Also I am offering a special prize to whoever creates a tvtropes page for 1-A groupchat and gets it on the fan-works page for MHA on tvtropes a cameo appearance in 1-A groupchat as a support student. Just send a link in a PM or leave it in a review. Just change the link' punctuation to words.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	8. Deku's Algerian Soap Opera

**Hero Usernames (As of now)**

**Deku**\- Izuku Midoriya

**Nitro** \- Katsuki Bakugo

**Ingenium**\- Tenya Iida

**Pinky** \- Mina Ashido

**Earphone Jack** \- Kyoka Jiro

**Chargebolt **\- Denki Kaminari

**Froppy** \- Tsuyu Asui

**Tentacole**\- Mezo Shoji

**Celsius** \- Shoto Todoroki

**Invisible Girl** \- Toru Hagakure

**Cellophane** \- Hanta Sero

**Red Riot** \- Eijiro Kirishima

**Can't Stop Twinkling** \- Yuga Aoyama

**Tailman** \- Mashirao Ojiro

**Creati** \- Momo Yaoyorozu

**Uravity** \- Ochaco Uraraka

**Anima** \- Koji Koda

**Sugarman** \- Rikido Sato

**Tsukuyomi** \- Fumikage Tokoyami

**MindJacker **\- Hitoshi Shinso

**Lemillion **\- Mirio Togata

**AirBurst **\- Nejire Hado

**Maboromicamie** \- Camie Utsushimi

**Support Usernames**

**MeiDay Parade **\- Mei Hatsume

**Civilian Usernames**

**Uni-Kitty** \- Eri Midoriya

2:00 pm on a Thursday

**Satan's Porno Collection Pt. 2**

**Red Riot: **So, anyone got any good stories to tell.

**Nitro: **There's always the story of Deku's trip through Europe and Africa and that time he starred in a soap opera in Algeria for one season. I think it was called Sands Of Passion.

**Maboromicami: **Ok, you have my attention.

**Deku: **Because of my half irish genetics, I looked similar to an American so they had me play a stereotypical American named Buck (Stupid American) who was an American rapper/cowboy/cautionary tale and was dating the main character's daughter.

**Earphone Jack: **That was the summer between second and third year right?

**Deku:** Yeah they even had me have a catchphrase. Every scene I was in I had to enter with the phrase "Bang Bang! What's the hang?" while pulling out two revolvers.

**Pinky: **How did the show end?

**Deku: **They filmed two endings, one where my character married the daughter after converting to their religion and one where I sent to the American embassy with a vest with wires on it and later woke up with 40 virgins.

**Red Riot: **Is that why those middle eastern guys kept asking you for autographs and saying bang bang to you while doing finger guns?

**Uravity: **I thought you might have joined the Taliban or something.

**Deku: **They tried to get me to join them but I had no interest in actually blowing up in an embassy.

**Chargebolt: **Do you still even get any royalty checks?

**Deku: **On occasion but due to the exchange rate I only get like five dollars or something per check.

**Nitro: **Gotta love those African exchange rates.

**Uni-Kitty: **Ok I found every episode of Sands of Passion and it seems like the kind of thing that if shown somewhere else and if it were made by a white guy it would be a hate crime.

**Deku: **Oh it was. Many people tried to get my hero license revoked back when it was leaked online a few years ago.

**Earphone Jack: **Then you decided to get drunk as fuck, do erands out in the city naked and took photos which you let Kaminari and Bakugo post them online.

**Deku: **I lost a bet. It was either that or let them name our first born son and I would not let them call him Chalupa Batman.

**Earphone Jack: **Ok for that you're off the hook. Also get your beer bottles out of the shower.

**Red Riot: **You drink beer in the shower?

**Deku: **You don't?

**Red Riot: **Why?

**Deku: **The hot from the shower, the cold from the beer. It's just amazing. You should try it on your next shower.

**Chargebolt: **He's onto something.

**Cellophane: **The way he described it makes it sound so amazing.

**Deku: **Trust me on this. Shower beers are the best.

**Creati: **I take it the 12 steps program didn't work out?

**Deku: **I didn't even go to one meeting.

**Celsius: **That's downright terrifying. Isn't the amount to qualify as an alcoholic 20 drinks?

**Earphone Jack: **And Izzy is sitting at 35 a week.

**Deku: **20 drinks a week is amature numbers. Besides, I'm part Irish. Most of Ireland's constitutional amendments involve drinking or leprechauns.

**Ingenium: **How did you manage to get a teaching license and become the new heroic studies teacher at UA?

**Deku: **I got some good pictures to blackmail my college professors and as we said back in school that Nezu was amused by the things I do.

**Earphone Jack: **Nezu had a scissor reel that he played at graduation. Remember?

**Uravity: **And he included the image of the toy car incident in our diplomas.

**Deku: **Funny story. It was supposed to be a cell phone but I couldn't find one small enough so I had to go with a old Hot Wheels car.

**Invisible Girl: **All that just to mess with a doctor.

**Deku: **Again, I lost a bet.

**Authors Note: Chapter 6 answers: Everything Izuku said about prescription drugs and child birth was from Craig Ferguson's standup routines.**

**As Always**

**Later**


End file.
